All His Fault
by NymphadoraKlutz
Summary: The world thought Harry Potter and his friend died like heroes. But he is the only one who knows what really happened.


Author's Notes: Hey people! I'm not telling you who the main character is on purpose. Try to guess.

The sun was rising, sending light down on the bloodied bodies beside the Forbidden Forest. Three students, all unmoving. And one teacher, who was groaning and slowly stirring. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes on the sight before him. He could barely believe what had happened the night before.

The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters launched an attack on Hogwarts. The students rushed out of the rooms they were in, some were screaming, some were hiding and some were taking out their wands to help fight. The whole school was in chaos. People were just randomly running here and there, some of them getting themselves killed while doing so. There was no time to help every single person and take down every single Death Eater, so he went straight to finding Voldemort.

The Dark Lord was standing on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, waving his wand in front of him. Without warning, Hagrid's hut burst into flames. He saw three students dash toward the Dark Lord, wands raised. That was when he bolted as fast as his legs would carry him down to the fight. The Dark Lord shot him a glance full of hate, and there was no doubt in his mind why. If it weren't for him, Voldemort would have probably risen and got his revenge on Potter much earlier. He shot a nasty glance right back at the Dark Lord, and the students behind him observed the scene in front of them with silent confusion. His opponent pointed his wand at him, and a bright green light emerged from the tip. He ducked out of the way and the spell hit the student directly behind him.

The boy flew backwards, his red hair shining in the moonlight. Any doubt he had that the young Gryffindor had been killed was erased when he hit his head on a large rock. He knew that would have killed him even without the help of the Killing Curse. And it was his fault. The boy had a promising life, even if he was unwilling to admit it. It was his fault for getting out of the way. He could have saved an innocent, young, life. In a way, he had just killed Ron Weasley.

He watched as one of the remaining children ran to Ron's side, even though she knew there was no hope. Her other male companion charged blindly toward the Dark Lord in a fit of rage. The Dark Lord suffered a punch to the jaw, but he knew it had not affected him in the slightest way. The evil git smirked, and turned towards the girl, who had tears flowing freely down her cheeks as if she had lost all hope. He was frozen in fear as the Dark Lord cast the Imperius Curse on the girl. He watched quietly as she walked right into the burning building. The boy tried to stop her, but she kneed him in the stomach and walked into the building as if nothing ever happened, or nothing was wrong with the house. He heard a shriek, and a piece of metal drop to the floor.

It was his fault. He should have done something. It was his fault for being such a coward. Hermione Granger had burned herself in a flaming building, and it was his fault.

He refused to let the last student die, as much hatred as he had for the boy. He wouldn't be a coward, and he'd guard him with his life. He rushed to the last child's side. He looked at the boy's stone cold face. In some dark, evil corner of his mind, he was happy. The boy wasn't even close to the stuck up brat he usually was. Sitting on the ground, this kid was no longer a rule breaking, attention seeking brat. The last student was scared for his life, about to faint, but still with a murderous gleam in his eyes. He stepped in front of the boy and pointed his wand at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord sent him a Cruciatus Curse and left him to writhe in pain on the ground as he advanced on his target.

The sun was rising, sending light down on the bloodied bodies beside the Forbidden Forest. Three students, all unmoving. And one teacher, who was groaning and slowly stirring. He blinked, trying to get focus his eyes on the sight before him. Ron Weasley, who had a puddle of blood around his head. Hermione Granger who, as if burning wasn't enough, had stabbed herself with a fork upon entering Hagrid's house. Harry Potter, who the Dark Lord had killed. Also his fault, for not being strong enough.

His name was Severus Snape, and he was the only survivor.


End file.
